malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Urual
Urual, whose name meant 'Mossy Bone', was one of a group of seven broken T'lan Imass known as The Unbound. He was one of the Teblor's gods known as "The Seven Faces in the Rock". The Teblor called him 'Urugal the Woven'.House of Chains, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.36/37 Known among the Teblor as one of the fiercest of the seven gods, he was the Face of the Uryd clan.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.30 He was a squat heavy boned warrior, shorter than a regular human, but much broader and the bones of his legs were split, only held together by taut straps of leather and hide.House of Chains, Chapter 14 In House of Chains Urual and the other Unbound swore fealty to the Crippled God in return for breaking their Vow and gaining limited freedom.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34 He cultivated the young Teblor warrior, Karsa Orlong, to serve their agenda and retrieve their lost weapons, which would sever Tellann and grant them their full freedom.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.566House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.571 Karsa launched his raid on Silver Lake and the rival Teblor lands in Urugal's name. He hoped to deliver a feast of trophies of the dead to his god and often called on Urugal to witness his achievements.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.32 Urugal appeared before Karsa in his lowest moment as the Teblor was bound and dying aboard a Malazan ship destined for the Otataral mines. The god denounced Karsa for his weakness threatening to abandon him to his fate before a passage was opened sending Karsa to the Nascent.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.152-158 Urugal spoke to Karsa again in Raraku where the Teblor carved the likenesses of the Seven in a glade of petrified trees. The act allowed Urugal and the Seven to leave the Teblor lands and sense the location of their weapons in the Jhag Odhan.House of Chains, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.395 Once Karsa found their weapons, Urugal promised to reward him by investing his sword, Bairoth Delum, with magic to make it unbreakable and by making Karsa the Eighth God of the Teblor and the Knight of High House Chains. Karsa accepted the sword, but refused the titles.House of Chains, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.525-526 The Unbound were freed, but Karsa cut down Sin'b'alle, claimed her foundlings, and ordered the remaining six to abandon the Teblor.House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.571-575 The Unbound departed, determined to help the Tiste Edur and their master claim the First Throne and control of the T'lan Imass.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.658 Later, Karsa returned to Raraku to deliver vengeance on his mortal enemies. After killing High Mage Febryl, he felt Urugal's withered voice screaming in his mind demanding he depart the oasis before the disaster that was coming.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.797-798 In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God (Information needed) Notes and references de:Urual Category:T'lan Imass Category:The Unbound Category:Males